It's OK Not To Be OK (But I Promise, I'm Trying)
by Moon's dark twin sister
Summary: Teil 1 der Promise serie/Übersetzung, AU/Ende GvA. Als McGonagall herausfindet, wozu Dumbledore Harry verdammte, als er ihn bei den Dursleys ließ, beschließt sie, etwas zu tun. Und was darauf folgt, ist ein Leben, das Harry nicht für möglich hielt. Das Ergebnis: Ein Harry, wie er hätte sein sollen. Schlauer, beobachtender, und fröhlicher. Und vielleicht sogar eine kleine Romanze?
1. Chapter 1

**Ü/N: Dies ist eine (meine erste) Übersetzung – die Geschichte/Serie gehört nicht mir, sondern _rayrae118_. Der/Die Titel bleibt/bleiben so, wie er/sie ist, denn erstens schreiben viele Leute den Titel auf Englisch, und zweitens hätte der übersetzte nicht so schön geklungen wie der des Originals. Es gibt noch 3 Sequels, die ich ebenfalls übersetzen werde (wenn möglich). Seid nicht böse, wenn ich bei den Fachbegriffen Fehler mache – ich habe die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen, meine Mutter sagt, es ist weit besser als die Übersetzung, und kenne z.B. daher das deutsche Wort für „Occlumency" nicht genau – manche sagen/schreiben Okklumentik, manche Okklumantik. (laut „Okklumentik") **

**Ü/A/N: (Übersetzte Autoren-Note (das, was der Autor geschrieben hat aus _seiner _Sicht, der Notwendigkeit halber übersetzt)) Okay, also das begann als meine Story _My Life, My Choice_ und dann begann ich zu überdenken, und beschloss, es eher in eine volle Story zu verwandeln als die drei Kapitel, die ich geplant hatte. Ich habe diese Story offiziell dauernd ruhen lassen, in Begünstigung dieser. Fürchtet euch nicht, diese, die sehnsüchtig auf ein bisschen Dumbledore Bashing gewartet haben, werden es kriegen! Nicht dass ich ihn hasse, aber ich denke sehr wohl, dass er ein bisschen ein alter Mann ist, der aufwachen und den Trank riechen muss. Ein Großteil dieser Story rührt von meinem Glauben, dass jemand Dumbledore vor langer Zeit hätte ohrfeigen sollen. Ich habe darauf seit dem fünften Buch definitiv gewartet. Und so liefere ich. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dies gut rauskommt; das ist die erste Story die ich je geschrieben habe, für die ich eine Outline habe, sodass ich weiß, was ich schreiben werde, und nichts auslasse. Oder ich habe zumindest versucht, nichts auszulassen. Diese Story ist so ziemlich AU vom Ende des dritten Bandes, und ich habe mir ein paar Freiheiten genommen, hauptsächlich in Harrys Misshandlung durch die Dursleys. In Addition zu der emotionalen Gewalt und den gelegentlichen Perioden des Hungerleidens waren sie auch körperlich gewalttätig, jedoch schlau genug nicht dort Markierungen zu hinterlassen, wo Leute sie sehen könnten. **

**Harry ist vor Hogwarts zu Lehrern gegangen, nur um der Lügerei bezichtigt zu werden, dank des Rufes, den die Dursleys über ihn verbreitet hatten. **

**Zu der Zeit, in der er nach Hogwarts kam, beschloss er, dass es das nicht mehr wert war. Sein Vertrauen in Erwachsene ist schwer erschüttert. Er war dazu gezwungen, sein eigenes Können in der Schule zu verheimlichen, um nicht dafür bestraft zu werden, bessere Leistungen als Dudley erbracht zu haben, aber er beobachtet viel, und versteckt seine Intelligenz aus Selbsterhaltung. Er war offensichtlich mittelmäßig während seiner ersten drei Jahre in Hogwarts, teilweise weil ihm eingeschlagen wurde, nicht gut darzubieten, aber also will er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler erregen, indem er sie übertrifft, weil er seinen inneren Slytherin rauslässt, außerdem scheint es so, als ob Hermine Spaß daran hat, die Klügste aus dem Trio zu sein, und Harry will diesen ihr nicht nehmen. **

**Ich vermute, ich versuche auch Ron schneller erwachsen werden zu lassen als er wurde, also werde ich ihm auch einige Beobachtungsfähigkeiten zuteil werden zu lassen. Er ist Harrys bester Freund, und ich will, dass er sich auch wirklich so verhält. Ich habe auch kleinere Details verändert, hauptsächlich über Familiengeschichte, Jobs, die die Eltern der jungen Generation innehatten (wie James und Lily) und Ähnliches. Nichts zu Großes, aber es ist definitiv anders als im Kanon. Oh, und also eine Note über Paarungen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Ich habe mich nicht ganz entschieden, ob da welche sein werden, werden es höchstwahrscheinlich H/G und R/Hr sein. Vermutlich auch ein wenig RemusTonks, und ich werde überlegen, ob ich auch jemanden für Sirius finden kann – ich bin offen für Vorschläge, falls jemand ihn mit einem schon bestehenden Charakter sehen will. **

**Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, was ich mit Snape machen soll. Wollen Leute, dass er sich verändert und besser wird, oder soll ich einen Weg finden, ihn loszuwerden? Was auch immer, das wird nicht eine Snape rettet Harry, wird sein Ersatzvater Story. Diese Rolle ist für Sirius reserviert, unterstützt in meiner Verleugnung, dass er je stirbt. Ich höre auf Vorschläge, und was meine Leser wollen, ist das, was meine Storys normalerweise formt. (Ü/N: Das alles natürlich ist längst Geschichte, ich habe keinen Einfluss als Übersetzerin auf den Verlauf, die Vorschläge könnt ihr euch sparen) Ok, nun da die unfassbar lange Autoren-Note fertig ist, weiter mit der Story! Ich verspreche, keine der anderen A/N-s werden diese Länge erreichen! (Ende Übersetzte A/N) **

**Disclaimer: Nix ist meins. Alle Charakter, die Hauptevents und alles gehört J.K. Rowling, die Geschichte in dieser Form & die Cover Image gehören rayrae118, ich habe sie nur übersetzt.**

Harry seufzte lange, als er aus dem Fenster des Drittklässler-Jungs-Schlafzimmer starrte. Für eine Stunde, eine wundervolle Stunde, hatte er geglaubt, dass er nicht zu den Dursleys zurückkehren müsste. Sirius hatte sehr viel mehr getan, als seine Tante und sein Onkel je hatten: er hatte dem jungen Waisen ein Zuhause angeboten. Und obwohl es nicht geklappt hatte, der Fakt, dass wenigstens _jemand _ihn haben wollte, entzündete ein Feuer in seiner Feuer kämpfte nun mit dem Grauen, welches sich jetzt in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, bei dem Gedanken, für einen neuen Sommer zu seinen „liebenden" Verwandten zurückkehren zu müssen.

Bedenkt man, wie sie die Dinge letztes Jahr gelassen hatten, hoffte er nicht auf eine warme Begrüßung.

Während es wahr war, dass Vernon seitdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, keine Knochen gebrochen hatte, hieß es nicht, dass er nicht extrem unangenehm gewesen war. Und er hatte zehn Monate gehabt, um seine Wut schmoren zu lassen.

Nein, Harry erwartete überhaupt kein warmes Willkommen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, sich umdrehend und seine Reaktion zu kontrollieren versuchend als er beobachtete, wie sein bester Freund ihr Schlafzimmer betrat.

Ron, für seinen Teil, versuchte den Blitz der Furcht, der auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes erschien als er hereinkam, zu ignorieren. Wobei viele Ron Weasley für ein bisschen dickköpfig halten würden – und sie wären richtig, für den Großteil der Zeit – wenn die Notwendigkeit da war, konnte er beobachtend sein. Und die drei letzten Jahre hatte er so einiges über seinen besten Freund observiert. Wie die Art, in der er jede Bemerkung über seine Familie vermied. Die Art, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte, wann immer er eine plötzliche Bewegung aus seinen Augenwinkeln wahrnahm; oder wenn jemand ihn berührte, wenn er es nicht erwartete. Er erinnerte sich, die Gitter vor Harrys Fenster bei dessen Rettung zwei Jahre zuvor raus ziehen zu müssen, und die Art, wie sein Wal von Onkel versuchte, sie zu stoppen. Harry wirkte immer etwas dünner nach Sommerende, als wenn sie die Schule verließen.

Ron sah den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes, und führte ihn sofort auf das zurück, was er Harrys „emotionslose Maske" im Geheimen nannte. Es war ein Ausdruck, den er aufsetzte, wann immer er nicht über das reden wollte, was auch immer es war. Also lächelte Ron bloß, und fragte ihn ob er fertig fürs Frühstück wäre.

Harry redete nicht, seiner Stimme noch nicht wirklich trauend, und folgte dem Rotschopf runter in die Halle.

Von aufgeregten und redseligen Schülern umgeben, war es ihm möglich, die Gefühle in hinteren Teil seiner Gedanken zu verschieben, wo sie normalerweise blieben, und schaffte es, ein Gespräch mit Hermine zu führen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wie glaubhaft er war, oder wie sehr sie ihm seine „Es geht mir gut"-Haltung abnahm. Das Grauen kroch mehr und mehr nördlicher, bis es irgendwo in seiner Kehle steckenblieb, und er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich noch zu einem weiteren Bissen zwingen konnte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn noch herunterwürgen konnte.

„Harry?"

Harry ruckelte und schaute von seinem Teller auf, an den er lange Zeit gestarrt hatte, als ob dieser ihn persönlich angegriffen hätte, und nahm die besorgte, mit buschigen Haaren beschenkte Hexe in sich auf.

„Sorry Hermine, was hast du gesagt?"

Hermine biss sich vor Nervosität die Lippe. Sie konnte sehen, wie zurückgezogen ihr Freund war, und sie konnte raten, was der Grund dafür war. Sie wusste, wie sehr Harry seine Familie zurückwollte, und wie enttäuscht er gewesen war, nicht die Chance gehabt zu haben, die Unschuld seines Patenonkels beweisen zu können. Sie war eine sehr schlaue junge Frau, und hatte übe die Jahre dieselben Beobachtungen gemacht wie Ron. Vielleicht sogar mehr als ihr manchmal emotional abwesender rothaariger Freund. Sie konnte sich an den Weg von dem Hogwarts Express zu den Booten in ihrem ersten Jahr erinnern. Zu dieser Zeit hatte es nicht viel Bedeutung, aber Harry war über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert, dabei hatten sich seine Klamotten leicht bewegt, und sie hatte einen seltsam geformten Bluterguss in seinem Nacken erkennen können. Es sah ein bisschen wie ein Handabdruck aus, aber sie hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, sogar als sie Freunde wurden. Sie war so froh darüber gewesen, eingegliedert zu werden, dass sie nicht herumschnüffeln wollte. Also schaute sie nur zu, und wartete. Es brachte sie um, ihn jeden Sommer zu diesen _Leuten_ zurückkehren zu sehen, und sie hasste es, wie er gefühlstechnisch distanziert er wurde nach nur einem minimalen Zeitraum in ihrer Präsenz. Selbst die kurzen Briefe, die er ihr geschickt hatte, wirkten so... ungerührt. Als ob er sich längst in sich zurückgezogen hatte, und es dauerte normalerweise mehrere Wochen in der Schule, bis er einigermaßen wieder derselbe Junge war, der er im vorigen Term gewesen war. Weil sie jedoch so brillant war, wie sie war, konnte sie sehen, dass mit jeden Ferien weg von Hogwarts, ein weiterer kleiner Teil des mutigen, couragierten, hellen Jungen gestorben war.

Oh ja, sie wusste, dass Harry sich zurückhielt, obwohl sie nicht verstand, warum Leute freiwillig schlechter in der Schule sein würde. Sie dachte, dass es vermutlich etwas mit seinen Verwandten zu tun hatte, oder er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit wollte; an einem Punkt fragte sie sich, ob er einfach nicht besser sein wollte als sie – sie hatte einen leichtes Aufblitzen von Schuld in seinen Augen gesehen, als er besser in ihren Verteidigung Jahresendklausur besser abgeschnitten hatte als sie. Sie fühlte sich grottenelend, dass ihre Haltung gegenüber Wissen und ihr Muss, überall am besten zu sein, ihn womöglich dazu gebracht haben könnte, freiwillig seine Zukunft zu sabotieren. Sie konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber sie konnte ihre zukünftige Haltung verändern. Sie wollte wahrlich das Beste für ihren Freund.

Sie bemerkte, wie beide, Harry und Ron, sie verwirrt ansahen. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie wiederholte sich, wissend, dass Harry zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gewesen war, um sie beim ersten Mal zu verstehen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mehr essen willst, Harry? Du brauchst ein vernünftiges Frühstück."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zurück auf seinen Teller. Er dachte echt nicht, irgendetwas seinen Hals hinunter zwingen zu können. „Ich bin okay, Hermine", versicherte er seiner Freundin, obwohl sie alle durch die dünn verschleierte Lüge sehen konnten.

E war nicht okay. Er würde nicht okay sein bis er von den Dursleys wegkäme. Hermine und Ron konnten nur hoffen, dass das passieren würde, bevor sie ihn schließlich ermordeten – in beidem, im Geist und im Körper.

Hermine öffnete erneut ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr wurde von einer recht ungewöhnlichen Quelle das Wort abgeschnitten. Ginny Weasley, an der anderen Seite der braun-buschig-haarigen Hexe sitzend, merkte an: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Hermine. Wenn er nicht hungrig ist, ist er nicht hungrig. Vielleicht kannst du etwas für den Zug für später einpacken."

Alle drei drehten sich um, um das jüngere Mädchen anzusehen, welches prompt rot wurde, beides wegen der Aufmerksamkeit, und der Scham, dass sie tatsächlich ihr Gespräch unterbrochen hatte. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt, aber das ältere Mädchen diesen bossigen Ton nutzen hörend, hatte sie einfach geredet, ohne zu denken.

Harry war der erste, der sich von der Überraschung erholte, und er nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke, Ginny", antwortete er, sodass sie erschrocken aufschaute, „Das ist eine gute Idee", setzte er fort, bevor er begann, ein paar Toastscheiben und etwas Schinken einzupacken. Mit dieser Aufgabe fertig, stand er auf und schritt vom Tisch weg. „Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen packen. Ich werde euch gleich sehen."

Hermine sah aus, als ob sie widersprechen wollte, aber sie wurde schon wieder von der rothaarigen Hexe neben ihr unterbrochen. Ginny war ebenfalls aufgestanden, im Prozess den Rest ihres Kürbissafts austrinkend. „Ich auch", kommentierte sie, ihre Stimme dazu zwingend, stabil zu bleiben, „Hättest du ein Problem damit, wenn ich mit dir zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurücklaufe?", sie brachte sich dazu, Harry ins Auge zu sehen.

Harry, für seinen Teil, war etwas verblüfft von dem Vorwagen der jüngeren Hexe, mit der bisher noch nie ein richtige Unterhaltung geführt hatte. Er nickte seine Zustimmung, und die beiden nahmen den Ausgang der Großen Halle zusammen, genau und etwas besorgt beobachtet von drei separaten Augenpaaren.

Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Verwandlungsprofessor, sah zwei ihrer Schüler die Halle verlassen, und hielt die Unruhe aus ihrem strengen Ausdruck heraus. Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley waren definitiv die Schüler, um die sie sich am meisten sorgte; mit Miss Weasleys katastrophalem ersten Jahr hatte die Hexe es nicht wirklich geschafft, sich ans Hogwarts zu gewöhnen. Sie hatte nicht viele Freunde gefunden, und Minerva, sie während des Jahres im Auge behaltend, war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals mit ihren Jahresmitschülern komfortabel werden könnte. Sie hatten dieses erste Jahr, um sich kennenzulernen, und schon Freundschaften geknüpft. Sie war nun froh, zu sehen, dass das Mädchen zumindest einen Versuch gemacht hatte, jemanden zu erreichen; die beiden beim Rausgehen betrachtend, war sie an ein anderes schwarz- und rothaariges Paar erinnert, wobei diese sehr viel besser miteinander auszukommen schienen, als James und Lily taten, als sie in dem Alter waren.

Harry Potter. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Bedenken, das junge Kind bei den Dursleys zu platzieren all diese Jahre zuvor. Trotz ihres Unbehagens hatte sie keinen wirklichen Versuch unternommen, mit Albus zu diskutieren, und sobald sie gingen, hatte sie nicht wirklich in den zehn Jahren an den kleinen Harry gedacht. Vor fast drei Jahren zuvor war er an der Schule angekommen, aussehend, als ob er etwas weniger als gut gefüttert wurde, ein wenig schlechter für den Verschleiß, aber beeindruckt von der von ihm vor so kurzem entdeckten Welt. Die Idee von Harry Potter, aufwachsend ohne seine Herkunft zu kennen, fand sie einfach schrecklich, jedoch nicht so sehr wie James und Lilys Sohn nicht wissend, wo er herkam.

Sie hatte ihn dieses erste Jahr über beobachtet, und kam zu mehreren Schlüssen. Erstens: Er war ein heller Junge, aber er schien diesen Teil von ihm zu verstecken. Als ein Erzieher, wollte sie ihn konfrontieren, aber sie hielt sich zurück, unsicher über ihren Platz im Leben des Kindes. Sie war seine Lehrerin, und das war schon alles. Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören, zu überlegen, was hätte passieren können, wären James und Lily am Leben geblieben. Sie waren zwei ihrer Lieblingsschüler gewesen, und sogar nach dem Abschluss in Kontakt geblieben. Sie hatte so viele Familienmomente mit ihnen erlebt: ihre Verlobung, ihre Hochzeit, und ihre Schwangerschaft. Nach James, Lily, Sirius und Remus war sie die nächste an der Reihe gewesen, Baby Harry zu halten. Ein Blick, und sie hatte sich verliebt. Er hatte alte eingeschlafene mütterliche Instinkte, die sie längst für begraben hielt, in ihr geweckt. Lily hatte sie kurzzeitig beiseite genommen, um ihr zu erklären, warum sie Alice an ihrer Stelle zur Patentante ausgewählt hatten, aber allein der Gedanke, dass sie in Betracht gezogen worden war, war eine Ehre gewesen, die sie geschätzt hatte.

Ihr zweiter Schluss war schwerer zu beobachten. Seine Tendenzen zu Heldentum ging ihr absolut auf die Nerven, und wenn sie etwas wütend reagierte, dann nur, weil die Art, in die er sich in Gefahren stürzte, sie absolut entgeisterte. Sie war besorgt, dass einer dieser Male, er nicht aus einer gefährlichen Situation fliehen könnte. Aber die Neigung, „den Tag zu retten", wie es war, war umso interessanter – und herzzerbrechender – für die zugrunde liegenden Ursachen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es weniger mit einem Wunsch, den Tag zu retten, als damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass er ernsthaft sein Leben für weniger wert hielt als das der anderen. Und sie hasste den Gedanken, wovon das kommen könnte.

Sein zweites Jahr. Sie hatte von Entfernung miterlebt, wie er es schaffte, ein Jahrtausend altes Geheimnis aufzudecken, und das Leben eines jungen Mädchens gerettet. Sie hatte gefühlt, wie ihr Herz zum Stillstand kam, als sie merkte, dass er und Ron vom Gryffindorturm verschwunden waren, und dachte, dass sie nicht in der Lage wäre, wieder atmen zu können, bis sie zurückkamen, mit ihnen eine verängstigte Ginny Weasley, Fawkes, ein recht blutiges Schwert und eine fast unbegreifliche Geschichte.

Im letzten Jahr hatte sie gesehen, welchen Effekt die Dementoren auf ihn hatten, und hatte so hart versucht, ihre Distanz zu bewahren, an diesem Punkt glaubend, dass er noch abfälliger zu jemandem sein würde, den er nur für eine Lehrerin und Hausleiterin hielt, die versuchte, sich einen Weg in sein Leben zu bahnen. Sie hatte seine Bemühungen gesehen, und observiert, wie Remus Lupin, jemand anderes, der ein Teil von Harrys Leben von Tag eins an hätte sein sollen, mit den selben Problemen wie sie selbst kämpfte, und schließlich zu dieselben Schlüsse wie sie zog, dass er ihn vermutlich nicht wollen würde. Sie hatte von Dumbledore gehört, was in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen war, und sie konnte nicht fassen, welche Auswirkungen das Fehlen eines Prozesses von Sirius Black gehabt hatte. Ein unschuldiger Mensch, zur Hölle auf Erden verurteilt! Und weil ein inkompetenter Idiot die Position des Ministers für Magie innehielt, war es wahrscheinlicher, dass Sirius geküsst wurde, als befreit. Sie hoffte, dass er sauber abgehauen war, obwohl sie für Harry fühlte. In einer Nacht hatte er die Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Eltern erfahren, einen Link zu dem Leben, welchen er nie gekannt hatte, entdeckt, und dann alles verloren.

Ihn diesen Morgen beobachtend, hatte sie eine Aura von Depression um ihn wahrgenommen, obwohl sie auch etwas Angst erkannt hatte, aber sie verstand nicht, warum. Harry Potter hatte eine Menge Mysterien um sich herum, und jetzt bereute sie es mehr denn je zuvor, nicht diesen Extraschritt gegangen zu sein, und zu versuchen, ihn besser kennenzulernen. Sicher, sie war seine Lehrerin, aber sie fühle sich so viel mehr. Vielleicht würde er sie abweisen, aber wenn sie es nicht zumindest versuchte, wusste sie, dass sie es bereuen würde.

Entschlossenheit überkam sie, und sie schwor, zu versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, bevor er wegen dem Zug losging. Es war das mindeste, was sie tun konnte. Wenn nichts anderes, sie hatte zumindest ein paar Geschichten über seine Eltern auf Lager, die ihn vermutlich interessieren würden.

**XXX**

Harry und Ginny verließen die Große Halle, und machten ihren Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Ruhe am Anfang war leicht unangenehm, doch für irgendeinen Grund konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich wohl in der Gegenwart des jüngeren Mädchens zu fühlen. Sie hatten nicht wirkliche Gespräche geführt, aber, seltsam genug, wirkte es, dass aus allen, Ginny ihn am besten verstand. Es war ein nicht anerkannter Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf, der erst jetzt zutage trat, in der Präsenz der Hexe selbst, aber er konnte die Wahrheit nicht leugnen, wenn sie direkt in sein Gesicht starrte. Ginny war die einzige, die ihn verstehen konnte: Auch sie war von Voldemorts Bösem berührt worden. Die beiden hatten ihre Unschuld verloren, und standen nun dem nicht beneidenswertem Prospekt von Erwachsenen, gefangen in Kindeskörpern, zu sein, gegenüber.

„So, freust du dich auf die Ferien?", fragte Ginny zögernd, irgendwie selbstbewusster werdend durch die langwierige Stille.

Harry konnte nicht wirklich das Zucken, welches ihre Frage mit sich brachte, verstecken, und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Nicht wirklich", antwortete er leise, fast sich selbst durch seine Ehrlichkeit überraschend.

Ginny biss ihre Lippe, und sie schafften einen halben weiteren Korridor, bevor sie sich traute, endlich die offensichtlich folgende Frage zu stellen: „Warum nicht?"

Harry pauste einen ganzen halben Augenblick, bevor er selbst sich antworten hörte. Zu der Zeit, in der sie das Porträt der Fetten Dame erreichten, hatte er mit ihr das Wesentliche geteilt – von den Perioden des Fast-zu-Tode-Hungerns, über die Tage und manchmal Wochen, die er im Schrank unter der Treppe eingeschlossen war, zu den Wutanfällen, die Vernon erleiden würde, wann immer Harry etwas „abnormales" tat, einen Befehl missachtete, oder wenn er sich einfach danach fühlte. Wann immer etwas schief ging, war es immer irgendwie Harrys Schuld.

In den Gemeinschaftsraum gehend, erklärte Harry ihr, warum er so widerstrebend war, diesen Sommer zu seinen Verwandten zurückzukehren. Er sorgte sich um mögliche Rache an der unbeabsichtigten Magie seinerseits, die er im vergangenen August durchgeführt hatte, und er fürchtete, dass Vernons derzeitige seltsame Zurückhaltung, ihm gegenüber viel physischen Schaden anzurichten, umgekehrt wurde.

Ginny hörte leise zu, ihr Horror wachsend, während sie mehr über ihren Kindheitshelden lernte, als sie je für möglich gehalten hatte. Als er aufhörte zu reden, sank er in einen Sessel, sein Gesicht heiß werdend, als er realisierte, wie viel er preisgegeben hatte, ohne groß nachzudenken. Er würde später Zeit haben, zu überlegen, warum es so einfach war, mit der jüngsten Weasley zu reden.

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als Ginny sich auf die Armlehne setzte, und leicht seine Schulter anfasste. Er sah auf, und in ihren fürsorglichen Blick; ihre warmen braunen Augen waren mit Mitgefühl gefüllt, und so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte darin keine Spur von Mitleid finden, was seine Laune stark anhob. Er dachte nicht, dass er damit umgehen könnte, wenn er darin Mitleid gesehen hätte. Eine Entschuldigung lag ihm auf der Zunge, als sie plötzlich ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich schwöre, wenn du dich jetzt gleich entschuldigst, werde ich etwas drastisches unternehmen müssen, Potter", sie lächelte, was ihren Worten die Schärfe nahm. Harrys Mund öffnete sich ein bisschen in Schock. Woher hatte sie gewusst, was er gedacht hatte? Ginnys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du bist einfacher zu lesen, als du denkst, Harry. Und du hast diese schlechte Angewohnheit, dich für alles zu entschuldigen, ob es deine Schuld ist oder nicht." Harry schaute runter, beschämt, aber Ginny würde ihn nicht schmoren lassen. „Du weißt, dass nichts von alldem ist, oder?" Harry wirkte verwirrt, als er weiter seinen Schoß anstarrte. Sie verdeutlichte: „Deine Schuld. Es ist nicht deine. Dein Onkel ist schuld. Und vermutlich auch deine Tante und dein Cousin. Und V-V- Voldemort." Harry sah scharf auf, als sie den Namen des Dunklen Lords stotterte. Ginny nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Harry, wirst du mir etwas versprechen?" Harry nickte, nicht in der Lage, seinen Blick wegzubewegen. „Wenn Dinge schlecht werden, versprich mir, dass du abhaust. Nimm den Fahrenden Ritter zu dem Fuchsbau."

Harry nickte, seine Hand ausstreckend und in ihre nehmend, sie leicht drückend. „Ich verspreche es, Gin.", sagte e leise, aber kräftig. Ginny war vom Spitznamen überrascht, aber kommentierte nicht. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, mochte sie ihn auf eine Art. Aber nur wenn Harry ihn sagte.

Der Moment war eine Sekunde später vorbei, als sehr viel mehr Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, und beide trennten sich für ihre getrennten Schlafzimmer, um ihre Habseligkeiten aufzutreiben.

_Ü/A/N: So, das war das erste Kapitel, was denkt ihr? Bitte reviewt und lasst mich wissen!_

**So, hier habe ich den ersten Teil meiner Übersetzung fertig. Wie gefiel er euch? Denkt ihr, ich habe es gut gemacht? Lasst es mich wissen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ü/A/N: Okay, also die Autoren-Note im letzten Kapitel, offenbar habe ich gelogen, als ich sagte, dass ich mir über Paarungen nicht sicher wäre. Wenn dieses letzte Kapitel kein Hinweis war, wird dies definitiv H/G und R/Hr. Sorry, falls das enttäuscht, aber ich habe die Kanon-Paarungen echt gern (nicht, dass ich nicht etwas anderes lese, dies ist bloß meine Bevorzugung) Es scheint auch, sich in einen Seelenbund fanfic zu entwickeln, auch wenn es langsam angehen wird (…überspringen zum Ende)**

**Ü/N (Übersetzer-Note): Ich bin beeindruckt vom Erfolg! An _Guest Larah_: Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu! Und an _Schattensammlerin_:Vielen Dank! Hat mich echt gefreut:)**

**Disclaimer: rayrae118 besitzt nur den Plot, ich übersetze es bloß.**

Sobald er oben war, lief Harry in seinem Zimmer herum, ein Paar Sachen aufhebend, die es noch nicht in seinen Koffer geschafft hatten. Auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett fand er Hermines Arithmantik-Textbuch, und lächelte leicht. Er hatte es sich von ihr ausgeliehen, kurz nach ihrem etwas unglücklich verlaufenen Rettungsversuch, und fast die Bitte zurückgezogen, als er sah, wie ihre Augen aufleuchteten. Aber über das Jahr hinweg dabei zuhörend, wie sie über das Fach redete, konnte er nicht anders, als es mit den Matheklassen, die er in der Grundschule hatte, zu vergleichen. Und wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, so gut zu sein, wie er konnte, anstatt seine Intelligenz verstecken zu müssen, um seine Verwandten zu erfreuen, wäre er einer der Besten in dieser Klasse gewesen. Sie waren seine Favoriten gewesen.

Er hatte begonnen, das Buch zu durchblättern, und war selbst davon überrascht, wie viel er verstand, und hatte halb Ideen geformt, wie er fragen sollte, wie die Richtlinien waren, wenn es um das Wechseln von Wahlfächern ging, aber er zweifelte, dass McGonagall es erlauben würde.

Professor McGonagall hatte seiner Meinung nach etwas mysteriöses an sich. Sie wirkte zu streng, aber dann würde sie ihn so ansehen, als wenn sie sich für sich selbst schämen würde, oder schuldig fühlte. Ihr Ausdruck würde weicher werden, und er würde denken, dass es wirkte, als ob sie ihm gerade umarmen wollte, oder so etwas in der Richtung. Es war ein wenig nervenaufreibend, aber er versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Erwachsene waren verwirrend, und er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, ihnen nicht zu vertrauen. Nicht seit dem ersten Mal, als er versucht hatte, zu einem Lehrer über die Misshandlung seitens der Dursleys zu sprechen, nur um den Lehrer – Mr. Waltham, der Geschichtslehrer in der Dritten – dazu zu bringen, die Dursleys um ein Gespräch zu bitten, um sie vor der „überaktiven Fantasie", die er angeblich besaß, zu warnen. Er hatte dafür eine Woche in seinem Schrank verbringen müssen, verzweifelt versuchend, nicht zu weinen, wann immer eine Bewegung seine zerschmetterten Rippen und/oder seinen gebrochenen Arm schüttelte. Die Verletzungen waren, natürlich, unnormal schnell verheilt, was Vernon nur noch wütender machte.

Harry blätterte kurz durch das Buch, wenig von dem, was eigentlich darin stand, einsinken lassend, bevor er es auf die Spitze des eher planlosen Haufens seines Besitzes in seinem Koffer setzte, und schloss den Deckel. Seinen Zauberstab behielt er bei sich, aufgrund der sehr hohen Chance, dass er im Ligusterweg 4 bei der Ankunft von seinem Trolley getrennt würde. Er betete, dass es ihm erlaubt würde, ein Paar Sachen rauszunehmen, aber er hatte da nicht viel Hoffnung.

Nachdem er seinen Koffer wieder nach unten geschleppt hatte, war er überrascht, Ginny auf ihn wartend vorzufinden, ihr Koffer fertig und bereit, und als er den Raum betrat, nahm sie ein Ende und zog den Koffer zu ihm, um ihn an der Tür zu treffen.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste das Mädchen anlächeln, welches bis vor kurzem in seiner Umgebung so schüchtern gewesen war, dass sie keine zwei Wörter hervorbrachte. „Danke fürs Warten", sagte er leise.

Ginny antwortete nicht, aber ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr sich ihr Verhältnis in der letzten Stunde verändert hatte. Nur einen Tag vorher war die Idee, in der Gegenwart des Jungen, der lebte, zu sein, fast zu viel, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie vermutete, das einzige, was sich verändert hatte, war ihre Perspektive. Harry war nicht mehr einfach nur der Junge, der lebte. Oder genauer, sie sah ihn nicht mehr so. Er hatte sich von einem Fantasie-Gute-Nacht-Geschichten-Held, in eine reale Person verwandelt. Und sie mochte den echten Harry. Sie hatte heute Morgen durch die Maske gesehen, hindurch zu dem schüchternen und etwas unsicheren Jungen dahinter. Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber auf eine Art und Weise, die sie für unvorstellbar gehalten hatte, geöffnet, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals jemandem gegenüber auf die Art und Weise wie mit ihr geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte den Blick in seinen Augen gesehen, als er über längst begrabene Gefühle gesprochen hatte, und sie wusste einfach, dass er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, darüber mit Ron und Hermine zu reden. Es ließ sie sich besonders fühlen, aber sie spürte auch eine Einsicht von Verpflichtung, und ein Gewicht sich auf ihren Schultern niederlassend. Sie wollte ihm helfen, wusste aber nicht, wie. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob ihr seltsames neues Verhältnis länger als diesen Morgen andauern würde.

Ginnys Gedanken begleiteten sie durch viele Flure, bis sie ziemlich plötzlich von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen wurden, die ihn um ein kurzes Wort bat, bevor er losging, um den Zug zu erwischen.

Harry schaute kurz zu Ginny rüber, bevor er sich wieder zu McGonagall umdrehte und alle drei von ihnen verblüffte, indem er fragte: „Kann Ginny mitkommen?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, zu fragen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Anwesenheit bei diesem Treffen gut sein würde. Er wollte sie dabei haben.

McGonagall schien, als ob sie ablehnen würde, bis sie den unsicheren Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah, und den besorgten auf Ginnys. Mit einem leisen Seufzer nickte sie. „Selbstverständlich", antwortete sie, und drehte sich um, „Kommt mit, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley.", und führte die beiden in ein nahes, leeres Klassenzimmer.

Kaum angekommen, sprach Professor McGonagall ein paar Privatsphäre-Schilde über den Raum aus, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht gestört würden. Sie war ein wenig verwirrt davon, dass Harry scheinbar genau wusste, was sie tat, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Theorien, dass er doch schlauer war, als er im Unterricht wirkte. Sie kam zum Schluss, dass er ein Paar Bibliotheksbücher darüber gelesen haben musste. Auch wenn es sie verwunderte, dass er dann nicht Alte Runen gewählt hatte, wenn er darin interessiert war.

Sobald sie sich gewiss war, dass es sicher war, zu reden, ließ Minerva ihren strengen Gesichtsausdruck etwas fallen, als sie den Sohn von Zweien ihrer besten Schüler, und guten Freunden, ansah. Harry war ein bisschen entnervt, als er das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wahrnahm.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich geschafft habe, sie vor ihrem Verlassen zu erwischen, Mr. Potter. Harry." Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als die Lehrerin ihn mit seinem Geburtsnamen adressierte. Minervas Lächeln wurde träumerischer. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne eine Geschichte erzählen, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht.", fuhr sie fort, sich nicht auf den Lehrerstuhl, sondern auf einen der Schüler setzend, und bedeutete Harry und Ginny, es ihr gleichzutun. Als sie alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, fügte sie hinzu: „Es begann im September 1971, als zwei schlaue und doch total verschiedene Schüler ihre Schullaufbahn in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei begannen." Harry lehnte sich vor, erkennend, dass er gleich etwas über seinen Eltern erfahren würde, aber ihm erschloss sich nicht, warum McGonagall es ihm auf diese Weise erzählte. Ginnys Hand fand seine, und sie drückte sie bestätigend, und fühlte sich beschwingt, als sie spürte, wie er den Druck erwiderte. „Die nächsten Jahre über zeichneten sich durch Begabung auf so ziemlich allen Gebieten aus, wobei ihre Streitereien zur Legende wurden. Es war nicht vor ihrem siebten Jahr, dass James Potter und Lily Evans begannen, miteinander auszugehen. Mir ist gesagt worden, dass er um vieles attraktiver wurde, als aus seinem Kopf ein wenig Luft entwich." Minervas Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, während Harry die Informationen über seine Eltern aufsaugte wie ein Schwamm, da er in wenigen Sätzen mehr über sie lernte, als in den letzten zwölf Jahren. „Kaum dass sie mit der Schule fertig wurden, begannen James und Lily, ihren Platz in der Welt zu einzunehmen. James wurde in das Auroren-Programm aufgenommen, und brach prompt jeden zuvor gehaltenen Rekord, während Lily an einem Magister für Zauberkunst anfing zu arbeiten. Sie fingen weniger als ein Jahr später damit an, von Heirat zu reden, und in einer überraschend kalten Julinacht 1980, nahmen sie einen recht süßen Babyjungen in ihre Familie auf." Harry lief dabei rot an, während seine Verwirrtheit, warum sie ihm dies alles erzählte, wuchs. Minerva, erkennend, dass sie ihm erklären musste, wieso sie mit ihm über so etwas redete, lehnte sich vor, ihre Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet liegend, um sich davon abzuhalten, nach denen eines Jungen zu greifen, von dem sie wünschte, dass sie ihn besser hätte kennenlernen können. Sie hatte sich selbst noch nie so verabscheut. „Deine Eltern waren gute Freunde von mir, Harry. Obwohl es anfangs eine kleine Herausforderung darstellte, sich von dem Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis zu entfernen, schäme ich mich nicht dafür, zuzugeben, dass ich sehr schnell begonnen habe, sie wie ein Elternteil zu lieben, vor allem seitdem ihre eigenen umgebracht wurden. Der Vater deines Vaters verstarb aufgrund einer Todesser-Attacke auf ihn während James' letztem Schuljahr, und seine Mutter starb wegen Krankheit wenige Monate später. Die Eltern deiner Mutter wurden kurz nach ihrem Hogwarts-Abschluss von Todessern umgebracht."

Minerva erkannte das Feuer in seinen Augen, und wusste, dass er jegliche Information über seine Eltern in sich aufnahm; sie wusste, dass ihm nichts von alldem erzählt wurde. Es machte sie wütend und traurig zugleich, dass er so erfreut war, über Tod zu hören, einfach nur, weil es neue Information für ihn war. Sie seufzte. „Ich war eine der ersten, die von James' Plänen, Lily einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, erfuhr – auch wenn ich glaube, dass seine besten Freunde mich dort schlugen, aber ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel. Ich war anwesend, als die beiden heirateten, und ich kann bezeugen, wie aufgeregt sie waren, als sie von dir erfuhren." Feuchtigkeit trat in Minervas Augen, als sie den Schmerz sah, den Harrys grüne reflektierten. Sie sah die Art, wie Ginny sich ihm entgegen zu lehnen schien, und sie lächelte innerlich, die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden und Harrys Eltern bemerkend. Was war das mit Potters und Rotschöpfen? „Nach Remus und Sirius war ich die Nächste an der Reihe, dich in der Nacht deiner Geburt zu halten." Harry sah scharf auf, als sie seinen Paten erwähnte, und Minerva, richtig ratend, nickte. „Albus erzählte mir, was wirklich passiert war. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dagegen etwas tun -", sie stoppte sich selbst in Satz-Mitte. Vielleicht gab es etwas, was sie tun konnte. Albus hatte gesagt, ohne Pettigrew könne er nichts tun, aber das schien ihr plötzlich misstrauisch. Er war der Großmeister des Zaubergamots. Wenn er wirklich wollte, könnte er eine Gerichtsverhandlung herbeiführen. Sie begann, über ihre Möglichkeiten nachzudenken. Eventuell würde ein Brief an Amelia Bones, derLeiterin für die Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung, etwas bringen. Frau Bones war eine helle Schülerin gewesen, selten geerdet für eine Hufflepuff, und nur in Gerechtigkeit interessiert, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen im Ministerium. Sie sah die leicht verwirrten Blicke, die Harry und Ginny ihr gaben, und sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab. Sie wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, also würde sie ihre Pläne erst mal für sich behalten.

„Ich bat dich um dieses Gespräch, Harry, weil ich dich um Verzeihung bitten wollte. Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass Albus dich bei deinen Verwandten platzierte, und ich hätte nie zustimmen sollen, wegzubleiben. Wären die Dinge anders gekommen, würdest du mich wahrscheinlich als „Tante Minerva" kennen." Sie sah die leicht benommene Miene, und lächelte erneut. „Lily erzählte mir, dass sie mich für das Amt deiner Patenschaft in Betracht gezogen hatten, aber sie beschlossen, Alice Longbottom auszuwählen. Ich nehme ihr dies nicht übel, allein berücksichtigt zu werden, war Ehre genug." Harry staunte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Nevilles Mutter seine Patin gewesen war. Warum hatte sie nie nach ihm gesehen? Als seine Patin hatte sie doch sicher dieselben Rechte wie Sirius. „Als du nach Hogwarts kamst, war ich mir sicher, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mich nicht als mehr als eine Lehrerin wünschen würdest, also blieb ich fern. Ich wünsche nun, dass ich anders gehandelt hätte, aber ich will, dass du weißt, ich bin hier, falls du willst, dass ich da bin. Ich weiß, dass du am Wachsen bist, und schnell die Kindheit hinter dir lässt, aber ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät dafür."

Damit lehnte Minerva sich ein wenig zurück, und wartete auf entweder Rettung oder Verdammnis. Ehrlich, sie würde Harry keineswegs dafür anschuldigen, falls er ihr sagte, er wolle sie nie wieder sehen. Ihre Verwirrtheit wuchs, als sie sah, wie Harry und Ginny wortlos ein ganzes Gespräch zu führen schienen. Schließlich seufzte Harry, und er sah auf den Boden.

„Harry." Ginnys Stimme war leicht bettelnd, und enthielt eine ganze Menge Sorge, was nur dazu diente, Minervas eigene zu steigern.

Harrys Schultern fielen, und er biss auf seine Lippe. Minerva sah dies mit Alarm; sie war so daran gewöhnt, den Zauberer als einen selbstbeherrschten, eher erwachsenen jungen Menschen zu sehen, dass sie sich nicht wirklich bewusst war, wie viel er eigentlich versteckte. Aber als er seinen Blick hob, um sie noch einmal anzusehen, war sie der Überraschung ausgesetzt, dass er plötzlich sehr viel älter schien.

Seine Stimme war fest, als er sagte: „Danke, Professor. Dies bedeutet mir sehr viel." Minerva nickte, als sie leicht in ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte, während sie das Paar ihr gegenüber studierte.

Ginny knuffte Harry, aber als er nichts anderes mehr sagte, seufzte sie nur und drehte sich zu ihrer Hauslehrerin um. Minerva war so verdutzt, als sie den feurigen Ausdruck in dem festen Blick der jungen Weasley sah. In diesem Moment erinnerte Ginny sie so sehr an Lily, es war geradezu unheimlich. „Professor, Sie sagten, Sie hätten Bedenken bei der Entscheidung des Direktors gehabt, Harry bei den Dursleys zu platzieren, richtig?" Die Art, in der sie „Dursleys" ausspuckte, brachte ihre Alarmglocken sofort zum Läuten. Sie nickte, redete aber nicht, und Ginny fügte hinzu, „Hat er Ihnen vielleicht gesagt, warum er dies für nötig hielt?"

Minerva entfuhr ein Fauchen-ähnlicher Laut, der beide Schüler an ihre Animagusform erinnerte; die Menge an Wut, die sie innehielt, versicherte ihnen sofort, dass sie auf deren Seite stand. „Albus hielt es für besser für Harry, wenn er weg von all dem Ruhm aufwachsen würde. Ich glaube, er fürchtete, er würde einige... _unangenehme_ Charaktereigenschaften erhalten, wäre er der traurigen Berühmtheit nach Ihr-wisst-schon-wens Fall ausgesetzt gewesen." Sie musste ein Lächeln zurückhalten, als Harry einen leisen Hustenanfall vortäuschte, der verdächtig wie „Malfoy" klang. „Ich denke auch, dass er dir eine wahre Kindheit geben wollte. Ich war mir weniger sicher, dass es das, was du bekommen würdest, sein würde, aber, und ich schäme mich sehr dafür, ich traute seinem Urteil. Schließlich ist er der Führer des Lichts. Mir tut es so leid, Harry."

Ein Paar Tränen rollten von ihren Augen, was Harry mehr als jedes ihrer Worte überzeugte – obwohl diese natürlich halfen. Er nickte, ein bisschen sich dafür schämend, dass auch er ein Brennen in seinen Augen spürte. Er schloss sie kurzzeitig, fest, damit die Tränen verschwinden würden. Er fühlte, wie Ginny ihre Hand zurückzog, und hatte kaum einen Moment, um zu denken, dass sie von seiner emotionalen Demonstration angeekelt war, bevor er ihre Hand auf seinen Schultern spürte, ihn sachte umarmend.

Minerva wartete eine weitere Minute ab, bis Harry seine Beherrschung wiedergewinnen schien. Als er wieder in der Lage war, sie anzusehen, fragte sie: „Warum fragen Sie, Miss Weasley?"

Jetzt war es an Ginny, ein animalisches Geräusch rauszulassen, obwohl sie nicht von ihrem Standpunkt wich als sie knurrte: „Er kann nicht zurück." Harry sah sie fast protestierend an, aber sie setzte sich über alles, was er hätte sagen können, hinweg. „Nein, Harry, ich meine es ernst. Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, habe ich Angst um dich! Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass du dich vor dem, was er vielleicht tun könnte, fürchtest. Und er hatte ein ganzes Jahr, um über seine Schwester, und darüber, was letzten Sommer geschehen ist, nachzudenken. Du hast es gesagt! Bitte, lass mich dir helfen. Lass _uns_ dir helfen." Sie verlor sich in ihren Worten, als sie anfing zu weinen, sich in der Zeit dafür hassend. Dies ging nicht um sie, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie graute sich vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn niemand etwas täte.

Harry schien sich in seinem Sitz fast wie ein Igel einzurollen, hoffend, dass McGonagall nicht nachfragen würde.

Unglücklicherweise wirkte es nicht so, als ob sie seine stillen Gebete hören würde. „Harry." Sie wartete für einen Moment, bis der Junge endlich hochschaute. Sein Gesicht war hauptsächlich ausdruckslos, jedoch gab es einen ganz leichten Unterton von purer Angst, einen, den sie kaum sehen konnte, der sie jedoch wahrhaftig besorgte. Ihre Stimme war sanft und ruhig, als sie sprach. „Wirst du mich dir helfen lassen?"

Und da war es. Es war die Weise wie sie gefragt hatte, weshalb Harry es ihr erzählen wollte. Sie hatte nicht nach Details gefragt, nicht mal für vage. Sie wollte bloß eingelassen werden, auf jede Art, wie er es erlauben würde. Langsam nickte er, seine Hände eng in seinem Schoß zusammenhaltend, bis Ginny seine Schultern losließ, seine Hände offen zwingend, damit sie sich selbst halten konnte.

Sich etwas besser fühlend, begann Harry zu reden. Er sagte nicht viel, aber das Bisschen, das er teilte, war genug, um Minerva von Albus' wahrlich gigantischem Wahnsinn, den Jungen vor all den Jahren dort zurückzulassen, und nicht einmal ein einziges Mal in diesen Jahren nach ihm zu sehen, zu überzeugen.

Sie hörte zu, als Harry seine Kindheit zusammenfasste: von den gezwungenen Abschnitten des Hungerns, von dem ersten Mal, als er einen perfekten Test heimbrachte, nur um von Vernon geprügelt zu werden, weil er seine „Verrücktheit dazu benutzt hätte, den perfekten Dudley zu übertreffen". Sie lernte, wie er recht schnell begriffen hatte, dass auf jegliche Art auffallend ihm nur mehr Schmerzen einbringen würde. Sie hörte detailliert, was Vernons Schwester im letzten Sommer passiert war, und wieso er Wegrennen für die beste Möglichkeitgehalten hatte. Und darüber in seinen Worten hörend, stimmte sie ihm vollkommen zu.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Luftzug, als er abschloss: „Ich weiß, es ist vermutlich doof,", murmelte er, „Aber er war sehr wütend, als ich weglief, und Zeit besänftigt Onkel Vernon nicht auf die Art, wie sie es bei den meisten Leuten tut."

„Es ist nicht doof, Harry." Ginny war die erste, ihn zu züchtigen, obwohl Minerva ihren eigenen Mund geöffnet hatte, um das so ziemlich gleiche zu sagen.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin lächelte ein wenig, und nickte ihre Zustimmung. „Miss Weasley hat recht. Harry, du solltest keine Angst vorm Nachhausegehen im Sommer haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bevor du gehst, etwas für dich tun kann, aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, ich werde dich schnellstmöglich aus diesem Haus rausholen."

Harrys Blick war suchend, abschätzend, und ließ Minerva schaudern. Es war unnatürlich für einen dreizehnjährigen Jungen, so viel Macht in seinem Blick zu haben. Er würde wahrlich eine Kraft, bei der man aufpassen musste, sein, wenn er älter würde.

Endlich nickte er. „Danke.", sagte er leise, den Blick auf seinen Schoß gerichtet.

Den Ausdruck, den er trug, seine Finger noch immer mit Ginnys verflochten, brach fast ihr Herz. Es schien, als ob er sich nicht zu viel Hoffnung erlauben würde. Nur um sicherzugehen.

Ach. Scheiß drauf. Minerva stand auf, und bewegte sich, bis sie vor Harry kniete. Sie benutzte eine Hand, um sein Kinn anzuheben, damit er sie noch einmal ansehen würde. „Ich verspreche es, Harry. Ich _werde_ dich da rausholen."

„Und was ist mit Professor Dumbledore?" Harry sprach endlich die Frage aus, die die ganze Zeit an ihm genagt hatte.

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Seine Absichten mögen gut gewesen sein, aber er hat jegliches Recht auf einen Einspruch verloren, da er nicht ein einziges Mal in diesen ersten zehn Jahren nach dir sah." Ginny schnaubte, aber der wahre Gewinn war der Hauch eines Lächelns, welches man auf Harrys Gesicht fand.

Der Moment verging, und Minerva, schnell gefolgt von Harry und Ginny, stand auf. Sie zögerte ein wenig, warf dann jedoch alle Vorsicht in den Wind und nahm den jungen Zauberer in den Arm. Sie erstickte ein wenig, als sie spürte, wie er die Geste erwiderte. Seine Bewegungen waren aber unsicher, und sie stellte fest, dass es das erste Mal sein könnte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, dass ein Erwachsener ihm so eine Geste gab. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie definitiv nicht besser fühlen.

Die beiden Schüler waren fast aus der Tür raus, als Harry sich noch mal umdrehte, und fragte: „Professor?" Minerva drehte sich wieder, den Versuch, ihre Tränen von den Augen zu wischen, abbrechend. Harry schluckte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es für Schüler möglich wäre, nach dem dritten Jahr Wahlfächer zu ändern."

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. „Es ist sicherlich nicht orthodox, aber ich glaube, es ist schon mal geschehen. Warum fragst du?"

Harry machte eine Grimasse. „Ich bin es leid, von Trelawney jede Woche meinen Tod prophezeit zu bekommen. Hermine hat mir ihr Arithmantik-Textbuch nach Endexamen geliehen, und es scheint interessant. Der Großteil des Stoffes, den sie letzten Herbst bearbeitet haben, kannte ich schon, und was sie im Frühling gelernt hatten, scheint auch nicht so schwer. Wäre Wechseln möglich?"

Minerva dachte einen Moment lang nach. Es war eine eher ungewöhnliche Bitte, aber wie sie gesagt hatte, es war nicht ungehört. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Falls du den Sommer dafür nutzt, das Drittklässler-Textbuch zu studieren, werde ich mal schauen, ob Professor Vector einverstanden wäre, dir die Arbeit des Jahresende vorzulegen, wenn du im September zurückkehrst. Falls du bestehst, würde ich keinen Grund sehen, dass du nicht in die Viertes-Jahr-Klasse gehen dürftest."

Jeglicher Trubel, den seine Bitte verursachen könnte, wäre es wert, nur um die Art, wie sein Gesicht bei der Bejahung aufleuchtete, zu sehen.

„Ich danke ihnen so sehr." Harry grinste.

Minerva lächelte zurück. „Falls du irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich des Fachs hättest, bitte zögere nicht, mir eine Eule zu schicken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Miss Granger von großer Hilfe sein würde."

Harry nickte, und mit einem trennenden Auf Wiedersehen drehte er sich wieder um, und zog Ginny aus dem Klassenraum. Keiner von beiden schien es bewusst zu sein, dass sie noch immer Händchen hielten.

_Ü/A/N: Wow, dieses Kapitel ist explodiert! Lasst mich bitte eure Gedanken wissen!_


End file.
